Heiderich
by Eolane
Summary: POV d'Alfons Heiderich à chaque moment du film où il apparait. Ce qu'il pense ou aurait pu penser... jusqu'à sa mort.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour les gens ! Me voilà de retour pour une nouvelle fic. Depuis que j'ai vu le film Conqueror of Shamballa, je suis devenue une fan d'Alfons Heiderich. Il est trop mignon, trop adorable, ze l'adore XD !**

**Donc, je reviens de vacances avec un POV de ce charmant personnage. 5 chapitres assez courts en tout, terminée (bien sûr je posterai la suite si j'ai des reviews D … Exigeante, moi ? A peine !)**

**Chaque chapitre illustre un moment du film où il apparaît : ce qu'il pense ou aurait pu penser… jusqu'à sa mort. /chiale/**

**Les dialogues sont en italiques car ils sont directement copiés de ma version fansubbée du film. Je ne précise pas qui parle, mais si vous connaissez par coeur ce fabuleux film, vous n'aurez aucun mal à reconnaître ceux qui causent.**

**Sur ce, chers lecteurs, je vous laisse lire le premier. J'attends vos avis ;p !**

**Eolane**

**

* * *

**

**1**

_« Si si, je t'assure, je viens d'un autre monde ! D'ailleurs moi et mon petit frère… »_

Et le voilà qui recommence. Edward Elric, l'infatigable conteur de fables. Ne se lassera-t-il donc jamais ? Il n'arrête pas une seconde. Heureusement que je suis patient. Il a l'air si content de me raconter tout ça. Je ne peux décidément pas lui en vouloir. Même en me forçant. Je me contente de sourire en secouant la tête. Il est même amusant quelques fois. Tiens, il me fait encore rire ! Vraiment, lui et ses récits abracadabrantesques…

Ah, mince, voilà cette satanée toux qui revient…

« _Quelle histoire, Edward ! »_

Qu'il est drôle, quand il s'y met ! Je me demande où il va chercher tout ça. Mais, oh, il a l'air déçu, tout d'un coup.

_« Tu penses que je l'ai inventée ? Tu ne me crois pas, hein ? »_

Non. Désolé Edward, mais non, je ne te crois pas. Je ne crois pas en un autre monde. Je ne crois plus en l'alchimie non plus. Et depuis longtemps. Pardon. Je sais bien que toi, tu m'en veux. Parce que je ne te fais pas confiance. Ah, Edward, sois réaliste un peu ! Qui voudrait croire en ces choses-là ? Les amateurs de légendes, peut-être ? Et je n'en suis pas un. Excuse-moi, je ne veux pas être méchant…

Lorsque, quelques mois plus tôt, chez un dénommé Oberth, moi et mes compagnons avons rencontré Edward, lui qui semblait si avide de tout savoir sur nos projets, sur nos constructions que nous appelions « fusées », sur leur fonctionnement, j'étais loin de m'imaginer qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un scientifique qui, ayant ne serait-ce qu'une seule et unique seconde de temps libre, se mettait à rêver d'un univers parallèle qu'il aurait exploré avec son petit frère...

Tu sais, tu devrais écrire ces aventures, Edward. Je suis sûr que ça se vendrait très bien et que ça aurait beaucoup de succès. Tu deviendrais célèbre, et tu gagnerais ton pain plus facilement que moi… Tente ta chance, nous allons justement au Carnaval.

Soupirant, il se retourne vers moi, un coude sur le volant, en insistant encore une fois. C'est dans ces moments-là qu'il m'exaspère un peu. Evidemment, je ne lui montre pas. Je suis trop gentil pour pouvoir et vouloir vexer quelqu'un. Cette gentillesse me perdra, je pense.

Eh bien, nous voici dans le fossé, à présent. Ma pauvre voiture.


	2. Chapter 2

**Deuxième chapitre ! Il ne se passe pas vraiment grand-chose dans celui-là, c'est rien que le début du film quoi… Donc, en gros, le chapitre 3 arrivera rapidement :-D Et à partir du 3, ça rigole plus ;p !**

**Bonne lecture et à bientôt D !**

**Eolane.**

**PS : Et vive Alfons, nah ! **

**2**

Quelle épuisante journée ! Le Carnaval de Munich, ce n'est pas de tout repos.

Je suis assez fier de moi et de l'équipe. Nous avons présenté notre petite fusée et impressionné beaucoup de monde en expliquant qu'il serait éventuellement possible de voler plus haut que les nuages, encore plus haut que les avions et encore plus rapidement.

Je voudrais tant voir l'espace.

Notre petit engin s'est envolé correctement, tout a parfaitement fonctionné. On a eu de la chance ! Par contre, Edward n'a pas voulu voir. Etrange.

_« C'était pourtant lui le plus intéressé quand on l'a rencontré chez monsieur Oberth. »_

Tant pis pour lui, je trouve ça dommage. Il m'étonnera toujours. Et puis, son excuse n'était pas plausible. Il y a autre chose, je le sais. Je le vois. Au lieu de toujours me raconter des histoires d'un monde qui n'existe pas, il ferait mieux de me dire ce qui ne va pas. Qui sait, je peux peut-être l'aider, ou faire quelque chose pour lui ?

Quand je lui ai expliqué en rentrant, tout excité, que monsieur Hess notre mécène nous a en personne applaudi et qu'il comptait sur notre assistance à tous pour l'aider à réaliser « ce qu'il recherchait », il a été très heureux et, à mon grand désespoir, a de suite enchaîné (car d'après lui ses souvenirs lui revenaient à l'instant) par sa réussite à « l'examen des Alchimistes d'Etat ». Paraît-il que même le généralissime l'a applaudi et félicité pour son incroyable don. Faire de l'alchimie sans cercle de transmutation, je crois que c'est un truc dans le genre. Alors j'ai haussé les épaules et j'ai fait comme je fais tout le temps : je l'ai écouté. Encore une fois, sans l'interrompre. Et il n'avait que douze ans à l'époque de son exploit ? Il est doué pour les contes de fée.

C'est ma toux qui a agi à ma place, on va dire. J'ai commencé à tousser, Edward s'est précipité vers moi, inquiet, et est allé me chercher un verre d'eau. Et il n'a plus repris la conversation.

Cependant, je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises. Edward a une nouvelle protégée. Noah. Une Romanichelle capable de lire dans les pensées des gens rien qu'en les touchant. Une vraie voyante. Elle a d'ailleurs fait un bout de route avec nous jusqu'au Carnaval. Elle m'avait paru… détachée. Silencieuse, pas un mot, pas une chanson. Puis elle a été vendue, s'est enfuie, et… a atterri chez nous, dans notre modeste pension tenue par Mme Grace. Elle a peur de déranger, je lui assure qu'au contraire elle est la bienvenue. Mais j'espère sincèrement qu'Edward ne ramènera plus personne. Nous aurions trop de mal à survivre avec mon maigre salaire.

Toutefois, je suis bien content ! Le lendemain, je me confie à elle :

_« Je trouve ça bien qu'Edward montre de l'intérêt pour une femme. »_

Elle me lance un regard interrogateur. Je poursuis :

_« Il est… comment dire… antisocial. Je ne sais pas, on dirait qu'il essaie de ne pas trop se lier avec les gens._ »

J'arbore un petit sourire moqueur avant d'ajouter :

_« Il parle tout le temps d'un autre monde. »_

Et d'une Porte. Qui ouvrirait sur son univers. Une Porte où, derrière, les âmes des morts retourneraient. Quelles bêtises…

Je jette un coup d'œil discret à la pendule. L'heure tourne ! Il faut déjà que j'y aille. Pas question d'être en retard ! On va avoir notre propre usine.

Mon rêve va bientôt se réaliser. Je vais construire une fusée et laisser une preuve. Une trace de ma vie ici-bas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tintintintinnnn ! Le chapitre 3 ! Et ouais, déjà. On approche du moment fatidique… Naaaan XD ! **

**Je me permets de préciser une petite chose avant qu'on me crie dessus : on ne sait vraiment pas grand-chose sur Alfons dans le film, même quasiment rien, à part nom, prénom, âge et job (après tout c'est peut-être mieux comme ça, ça permet de faire plein de fics sur son passé et tout et tout :D ! Je vous préviens tout de suite : je vais certainement revenir en force avec un « Heiderich 2 » :D ! Nyark !), donc les avis sont partagés sur ses pensées et je le comprends parfaitement. Certains disent qu'il a des idées nazies, qu'il sait parfaitement pour qui il travaille, pour quoi faire, qu'il aide Hitler avec ses fusées et tout et tout ; d'autres qu'au contraire il est tout à fait ignorant de ce qui se trame autour de lui.**

**Personnellement, j'en ai fait un ignorant. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est ce qui colle le plus à son image. Après tout, c'est le sosie d'Alphonse Elric ! Et on sait combien notre pitit Alphonse est naïf, adorable, et trop gentil pour faire le mal. Donc je me base sur le Al Elric. Sosie d'apparence, sosie de l'âme, vous croyez pas ? Vous le voyez discriminer les juifs ou les étrangers alors qu'il vit avec Noah et Edward ? Naméoh XD C'est pas possible ! Alfons c'est Alphonse… Tout ce qu'il a, notre pitit Heiderich, c'est qu'il veut se persuader que l'Allemagne n'a pas tout perdu avec la Première Guerre Mondiale…**

**Alors walà, je le vois comme ça, il ignore tout, il s'est fait manipulé et il ne s'en rend compte qu'au dernier moment. **

**Après ceci, bonne lecture ;D (et merci à mes revieweurs et à ceux qui suivent mes fics !)**

**Eolane.**

**

* * *

**

**3**

Une fois dehors, je me remets hélas à tousser. J'ai l'impression que mes poumons vont exploser. Aïe… Je suis courbé par cette douleur qui me dévore la poitrine. Allez, courage. Je me redresse, essuie mon front dégoulinant d'un revers de manche et je repars comme si de rien n'était. Même si les gens me dévisagent.

Le soir même, à l'usine, le Lieutenant Haushofer vient nous voir et nous demande une petite démonstration. C'est moi qui fais démarrer la fusée. L'appareil vrombit tel un bourdon géant et une gerbe de feu s'échappe du réacteur. Tout aussi fier qu'hier après-midi, si ce n'est plus, je coupe le moteur tandis que le Lieutenant s'extasie devant la machine. Il nous complimente sur notre travail… et sur nous-même.

_« Dans vos veines à tous coule le sang de la grande race Aryenne. »_

Une nouvelle journée de labeur débute. Edward dort encore. Edward dort toujours lorsque je m'en vais le matin. N'y a-t-il donc que moi qui travaille, dans cette maison ? Il n'y a que Noah qui se lève, pour déjeuner avec moi. Parfois même elle me prépare quelque chose. Elle n'est pas obligée, pourtant. Je ne lui demande rien. Jolie Noah, pourquoi ne souris-tu jamais ? Serais-tu malheureuse, même avec nous deux ?

Aujourd'hui, elle me parle des rumeurs à propos d'une deuxième guerre, toute proche. Pour créer une nation entièrement constituée d'allemands de « pure race ». Et pour chasser les Juifs et tous les étrangers. Donc, elle aussi. Elle a peur, je le sens dans sa voix. Moi… On me considère comme un Aryen. N'ai-je donc rien à craindre ?

_« Lors de la dernière guerre, l'Allemagne avait encore la force de combattre. Mais le gouvernement a capitulé, et a accepté l'humiliation du Traité de Versailles. De nombreuses personnes voudraient renverser le gouvernement actuel et rendre à l'Allemagne sa fierté. »_

Mais l'Allemagne n'a pas perdu ! Non, l'Allemagne est encore fière, si, si…

Elle me demande alors si je travaille pour ces gens-là. Je la regarde un instant, sourit, baisse la tête. Moi ? Mh. Je ne sais pas. Je veux juste construire des fusées. Juste ça.

Tiens, j'y pense. Edward ne devait-il pas aller à l'Université de Munich ? Ah, il est déjà parti. Comme je le connais, il n'est pas rentré de sitôt.

Bingo ! Il est onze heures du soir passées lorsqu'il revient. Il a l'air heureux, épanoui. Mélancolique aussi. C'est la première fois que je le vois comme ça. Je repose mon journal et lui demande :

_« Il t'est arrivé quelque chose de bien ? »_

Il me répond en retirant sa veste et en l'accrochant au portemanteau :

_« Tu ne vas pas me croire. »_

Il ne va quand même pas me ressortir une de ces histoires fabuleuses ?

_« J'ai revu Al, mon petit frère. Je vais même pouvoir rentrer chez moi. »_

Qu… quoi ! Interdit, je le considère un instant, sans mot dire. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Il a l'air si sérieux que s'en est déstabilisant. Chez lui ? Où ça chez lui ? Serait-il en train de croire à ses propres mensonges ? A ses propres rêves ? Vraiment, parti comme on est, on n'en finira jamais. Noah à la cuisine ne dit rien. J'ai l'impression qu'elle le croit, elle. Peut-être son formidable don lui a montré la vérité.

Et si c'était vrai ? Après tout ? Non, c'est trop absurde. Trop, beaucoup trop absurde… Et ça m'énerve. Il m'énerve un peu aussi, d'ailleurs.

La sonnerie du téléphone coupe court à mes réflexions. Je me lève pour décrocher mais Edward, la mine guillerette, me fait signe de rester assis et répond à ma place. Apparemment, c'est un appel pour lui. Un certain « Mabuse », si je ne m'abuse **_(c'est ce qui s'appelle un jeu de mots pourri… XD)_**. Le sourire qui ornait son visage quelques secondes auparavant s'efface presque aussitôt. Après quelques minutes, il m'interroge :

_« Al, tu sais où c'est, Ufa ? »_

Bien sûr que je sais où c'est. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique, pour partir à Berlin du jour au lendemain ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hop, chapitre 4 ! Alors ce chapitre-là, je me suis éclatée à l'écrire. Alfons qui pète un câble ! Du jamais vu ! Mdr :D ! Pauvre Alfons, quand même… C'est tellement injuste :'( . /va râler auprès des producteurs/**

**Ehum, ceci dit, merci à mes lecteurs et à mes revieweurs, ça me fait très plaisir de savoir que vous suivez ma modeste fic :p !**

**Ah, et, une dernière chose… HEIDERICH IS MIIIIINE !**

…

**Pardon, je sais, je suis tellement possessive parfois…**

**Allez, je vous laisse lire l'avant dernier chapitre ! Je publierai le 5ème et dernier en fin de semaine.**

**Bonne lecture :D !**

**Eolane.**

**

* * *

**

**4**

_« La date du lancement est prévue pour le 8 Novembre. Tout ce que nous avons à faire, c'est d'être prêt pour cette date. »_

Qui aurait cru qu'un jour un rêve d'enfant deviendrait réalité ? Il y a encore beaucoup de choses à faire sur la machine, cependant. Le temps d'aller chercher deux ou trois trucs, et je reviens peaufiner.

En retournant à la maison, je pense à Edward. En fait, de la fusée, il s'en fiche pas mal. Une pensée me traverse l'esprit lorsque je monte les escaliers jusqu'à chez moi : et s'il avait fait mine de s'intéresser à l'aviation seulement pour trouver un toit ?

Non. Mais non. La fatigue me fait songer à n'importe quoi. A vraiment n'importe quoi. Mais j'ai les nerfs à plat, je suis épuisé, tellement épuisé… Et je tousse, encore et encore. Ahlàlà, comme j'en ai marre de tousser.

Quand j'ouvre la porte de mon ancienne chambre, je trouve Edward là où j'ai parié le trouver. Sur son lit, tranquillement installé, les bras derrière la tête, à discuter avec Noah. Alors que moi je m'esquinte. Alors que je n'ai plus une minute à moi. Alors que je travaille pour eux, pour me nourrir moi et pour les nourrir eux. C'est injuste, dans un sens. De plus, c'est moi qui suis malade, et c'est moi qui me surmène ! Peut-être un peu trop d'ailleurs…

Tu ferais mieux de te reposer Alfons, voilà que tu deviens méchant…

Sans leur adresser un regard, je vais fouiller dans la commode à la recherche de quelques vêtements de rechange. Edward se redresse pour me dire :

_« Il faut que je te parle. »_

C'est ce qu'il est en train de faire.

_« C'est à propos de ton mécène. »_

Et qu'est-ce qu'il a, mon mécène ?

_« Arrête la construction de cette fusée. »_

Cause toujours. Qui est-il pour me demander ça ? J'ai œuvré pour cette fusée de toutes mes forces, j'effleure mon but du bout des doigts, et il veut que je laisse tout tomber ? Que j'abandonne tout ? Alors que je suis si près de terminer ? Vraiment, je n'en crois pas mes oreilles. Il peut toujours espérer. Espère, Edward ! L'espoir fait vivre, dit-on.

Je fais semblant de ne pas le voir, de ne pas l'écouter. Je suis troublé mais je ne laisse rien paraître.

Et il me suit jusque dans le couloir !

_« Où est-ce que tu vas ? »_

Devine.

_« Nous avons énormément de travail. »_

Parce que je bosse, moi.

« _Je vais loger là-bas à partir d'aujourd'hui. »_

Il court derrière moi et me rabâche :

_« Ils préparent une guerre ! Avec le monde d'où je viens ! »_

Ah, vraiment ? Une guerre avec un monde imaginaire ? Foutaises. Tais-toi Edward, je ne suis pas d'humeur à écouter tes conneries ce soir.

_« Je suis sûr que cette fusée a un lien avec tout ça ! »_

Je m'en fiche. C'est dans ta tête, ce « tout ça » ! Alors fous-moi la paix un peu ! J'en ai assez ! Tu comprends ? Assez ! Marre !

_« Alfons ! »_

Il pose sa main sur mon épaule pour m'obliger à m'immobiliser.

Je n'en peux plus. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, mais j'éclate. Je ne peux plus me contenir. Trop, c'est trop. C'est plus fort que moi.

Je l'écarte d'un puissant mouvement de bras. Je n'ai vraisemblablement pas retenu ma force car il va s'écraser sur les marches dans un bruit sourd. J'ai dû lui faire mal… Noah, alertée par le remue-ménage, arrive en haut des escaliers.

Oh non, je tousse de nouveau. Et cette fois, c'est encore plus douloureux qu'avant. Ma poitrine me brûle. Je transpire et tousse à m'arracher la gorge. Je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter. Mon Dieu, je vais cracher mes boyaux, vomir mes entrailles.

Et je crache bien quelque chose. Ce ne sont pas mes boyaux, certes, mais j'ai craché quelque chose. J'ai peur. Je déplie lentement mes doigts, un par un, effrayé, et laisse découvrir ma paume couverte de sang. J'en ai même sur le coin des lèvres. Je m'en doutais. Ce goût métallique dans ma bouche…

Au moins, à présent, je sais ce que j'ai, même si je le pressentais. Je sais que je vais mourir. Très bientôt. Je sais que c'est ça qui va me tuer. Ironie du sort, c'est quand il m'arrive la plus belle chose de ma vie que celle-ci va bientôt prendre fin. C'est injuste. Là, oui, c'est injuste…

_« Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps devant moi. »_

Edward m'observe, tétanisé, les yeux écarquillés. Je suis un tuberculeux, oui !

_« Ce monde est le mien. Je veux laisser derrière moi une preuve que j'ai vécu ! »_

Je ne me rends pas compte que je hausse la voix. Je hurle :

_« Tu n'as rien à redire à ça ! »_

Alors qu'il me laisse finir de construire ma fusée ! C'est la seule chose que je demande ! Et la seule chose que je demanderai de toute ma vie sur le point de s'éteindre !

Je m'enfuis en courant, claque la porte derrière moi dans un élan de fureur, pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de répliquer. Je retourne au boulot. Finir ce que j'ai commencé. Et toute la nuit les paroles d'Edward me hanteront. Et toute la nuit mon corps me fera souffrir, me rappelant chaque seconde la mort qui m'attend, sans savoir quand exactement elle viendra me chercher. Peut-être maintenant. Peut-être demain. Peut-être dans trois jours, ou quelques mois.

Je m'enfonce dans les rues obscures et glacées, toussant à m'en éclater les poumons, alors que mon rêve me file entre les doigts comme de l'eau claire...


	5. Chapter 5

**Bon, ben voilà. Cinquième et dernier chapitre… Beuhhh… Snif.**

**Ce chapitre-là, je l'ai écrit en écoutant en boucle Wakare no Kyoku version piano. Pour ceux qu'ils l'ont, ils peuvent l'écouter en lisant, ça va vous foutre encore plus les boules. Rah, cette musique, comme je l'aime… Elle me tire les larmes à chaque fois T.T.**

**(c'est la 22ème de l'OST III. Pour vous situer, c'est la musique qui accompagne le moment où, dans l'épisode 51, Envy ouvre la Porte pour retrouver Hohenheim et se transforme en Léviathan.)**

**Ceci dit… Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

**5**

Voilà. Tout est fin prêt. C'est notre fusée qui se dresse, fière et belle. Je suis heureux. Ma première vraie fusée. J'espère pouvoir avoir le temps d'en construire au moins une autre… Encore plus jolie, encore plus sophistiquée.

Monsieur Hess assiste aux essais. C'est ce soir qu'elle sera lancée.

_« Je ne vous l'avais probablement pas encore dit, mais nous n'aurons pas besoin de sortir la fusée. »_

Il est fou ou quoi ? Il veut la lancer de l'intérieur du bâtiment !

Je lève les yeux au plafond où je discerne alors un étonnant spectacle : un gigantesque serpent est attaché en cercle. Comme s'il se mordait la queue. Il y a des gens tout autour. Haushofer, Eckart et…

_« Noah ? »_

Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? J'ai des soupçons à présent, à propos de ce « Hess », de cette « Eckart » et de ce « Haushofer ». Je me tourne vers mon mécène, cherchant une explication. Pourquoi Noah… ?

_« Elle est la clé qui ouvrira la Porte de Shamballa. »_

La Porte… de Shamballa ? La Porte ? C'était de ça dont Edward parlait ? Alors en fin de compte, il ne me mentait pas ? C'était moi qui était trop terre à terre ?

Quelques personnes peignent ce qu'Eckart appelle « cercle de transmutation ». Edward m'en avait tant parlé aussi. Le voilà qui s'illumine ! Serais-je en train de rêver ?

Soudain, on peut entendre le bruit d'un avion. Le mystérieux pilote ne nous fait pas patienter plus longtemps et nous donne bien vite son identité. Une fenêtre se brise et Edward apparaît, entraîné dans une chute phénoménale, qui se termine juste devant Noah et les autres.

_« Je n'aurai même pas eu besoin d'aller le chercher. »_

Ils reparlent de cette fameuse Porte. Ils ont besoin d'Edward pour l'ouvrir, finalement. Son monde se trouve donc bien de l'autre côté. Ce n'est pas Shamballa, c'est son monde à lui.

Pardon. Pardon Edward, d'avoir douté de toi.

Noah aussi veut partir avec lui ? Il faut croire que je finirai mes jours seul, alors. C'est triste, de mourir tout seul.

Les murs tremblent tout d'un coup. Le « cercle de transmutation » brille de plus belle et m'éblouit. Edward, en bon énervé qu'il est, sort son revolver mais Eckart découvre la tête du serpent qui semble tenir quelqu'un entre ses crocs. J'entends Edward hurler :

_« Papa ! »_

Eckart renchérit que c'était nécessaire pour calmer ce « dragon ». C'est atroce ! Comment peut-on faire une chose pareille ? Travaillerai-je bien pour des salopards dispensés de toute humanité ?

Puis, le père d'Edward se sacrifie. Pour transmuter « Envy » (hein ? C'est… son fils ? Cette chose ?) et créer une porte. Un flot de sang se déverse devant nos yeux éberlués.

Et la Porte s'ouvre. Le passage vers un autre univers. Où se trouve le petit frère d'Edward. Et toutes les personnes dont jadis il me disait tant. Je suis bien obligé de le croire, maintenant. Mes yeux ne me trompent pas, je le sais. Moi qui n'ai jamais cru aux légendes et aux contes, me voilà bien obligé d'admettre que l'impossible est possible.

Eckart fait feu sur Edward. Sur un Edward qui ne bouge pas, les yeux dans le vide. Il s'écroule. Il tombe de si haut ! Et dans la réserve. Eckart poursuit :

_« Préparez la fusée. Nous allons traverser la Porte. »_

Edward, tu avais raison depuis le début.

Ce qu'il vient de se passer tourne en boucle dans ma tête. Et des sentiments de remords et de regrets m'envahissent l'esprit, me tordent l'estomac… Pardon, pardon, pardon !

Vite, je m'éclipse.

Je souhaite de tout cœur qu'il ne soit pas mort. Qu'il ne se soit pas brisé les os.

Dieu soit loué, il est juste inconscient. La balle s'est perdue dans la prothèse de son bras droit. Je le soulève et l'installe dans le cockpit d'une petite fusée. Je boucle les ceintures.

_« Eh bien, tu as de la chance, Edward. »_

Et le voilà qui se réveille. Quel grand excité ! Il gigote dans tous les sens. Je lui demande gentiment de ne pas faire trop de bruit.

_« Tu vas pouvoir rentrer chez toi, Eckart est trop occupée par les préparatifs du lancement de la fusée. C'est maintenant ou jamais. »_

Cette petite fusée qui dépasse les onze kilomètres par seconde te déposera de l'autre côté. Sans encombres.

Je te dois bien ça. Pour me faire pardonner. Car je t'en dois, des excuses…

_« Attends ! Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais aller là-bas ! »_

Et puis quoi encore ? Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes, là ? Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie ! Tu m'as bassiné tellement de temps sur ton monde, ton désir de revoir tous tes proches… Alors, vole ! Et va les rejoindre. C'est ta chance !

_« Moi, je veux que tu y ailles. »_

Il prend un air grave et me dévisage un court instant :

_« Alfons… Suis-je un poids pour toi… ? »_

Je secoue la tête, souriant. Ah, tu me feras toujours rire, toi ! Un poids ? Tu n'as jamais été un poids pour moi. Je sais qu'il y a quelques temps j'ai pensé beaucoup de mal de toi parce que je refusais d'ouvrir les yeux, que j'étais fatigué et que j'avais l'esprit obstrué par de vilaines pensées mais non : tu n'as jamais été un poids.

Et puis…

_« Nous ne sommes pas juste des êtres qui existons dans ton rêve. »_

Je vois à l'expression sur sa figure qu'il est étonné. Eh oui, ne me regarde pas comme ça, je te crois ! J'en ai mis du temps, je sais…

_« Même si ma vie est sur le point de s'éteindre, je suis ce que je suis. Et je suis bien là. »_

Je suis bien vivant. Je vis bien. Je suis réel.

Tu vas me manquer, Edward. Tu vas beaucoup me manquer.

Une dernière poignée de main…

_« Ne m'oublie pas. »_

Promis ?

Promis.

Je meurs, lentement mais sûrement, la maladie me ronge, mais je ne suis pas plus triste que ça. Puisque, de toute façon, je continuerai à vivre dans ta mémoire. Les gens sont éternels dans les souvenirs des autres.

J'espère que tu me pardonneras. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop. J'ai été assez borné sur ce coup-là, je l'avoue. Je ne pensais qu'à moi…

Allez ! Trêve de bavardages ! Je ferme le cockpit et m'en vais tout mettre en marche. Il est temps !

Edward commence à hurler. Décidément, il ne changera jamais…

Il faut faire vite. Quelques commandes actionnées, la fusée est en position. Elle démarre puis prend la route, Edward vociférant toujours à l'intérieur. Je le regarde partir, s'élancer à travers la Porte qui semble l'accueillir à bras ouverts.

Retourne d'où tu viens, Edward. Tu l'as mérité. Tu n'as fait que t'attarder dans un monde qui n'était pas le tien. Ton chez-toi t'attend. Au revoir, et bon voyage.

Je n'entends pas monsieur Hess accourir derrière moi, furieux.

J'entends juste deux coups de feu et les balles qui ricochent contre la carrosserie de l'appareil.

Et une troisième détonation.

Cette balle, je la sens me traverser le dos, me percer le coeur, et finir sa course contre les parois métalliques de la machine de lancement.

Ça fait mal…

Je me sens partir tout de suite.

Alors, c'est ça mourir. J'aurais donc connu la mort encore plus tôt que prévu. Mes jambes vacillent. Elles n'ont plus la force de me soutenir. Je tombe, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Tu t'envoles, Edward.

Je m'envole aussi.

Et vers le même endroit que toi.

Vers la Porte.

Sauf que toi, tu la passes, et que moi j'y resterai. C'est bien toi qui me disais : « C'est là-bas que partent les âmes des morts », n'est-ce pas ?

Alors je vais la voir, cette fichue Porte.

Au moins, j'ai pu accomplir mon rêve avant, tout de même, alors que j'avais perdu espoir.

Tu me disais aussi qu'il ne fallait jamais désespérer.

Qu'il restait toujours une parcelle d'espoir, même infime, même là où il semblait ne pas en avoir…

Alors j'ai espéré.

Et mon rêve sera utilisé pour la guerre. Pour tuer des gens. Anéantir des villes.

Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu, mais bon…

On ne peut pas tout avoir.

Même une vie longue et pleine de surprises, je n'ai pas pu en avoir une.

Quoique… La surprise dans ma si courte vie, c'était toi, Edward !

Un ami comme toi, on n'en rencontre pas partout…

Allez, c'est l'heure de dormir, maintenant. N'oublie pas ta promesse.

Adieu.

Adieu Noah.

Adieu Edward Elric.

Et merci de m'avoir ouvert les yeux, de m'avoir montré à quel point le monde est extraordinaire. A quel point il est stupéfiant. Qu'il est rempli de choses incroyables mais pourtant vraies.

Merci.

* * *

**Paix à son âme XD /part chialer dans son coin/  
**

**Voilà, c'est fini ! Merci à tous mes lecteurs et revieweurs de m'avoir suivi ! J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous a plu et que je ne suis pas tombée dans le gnangnan pour la fin…**

**Par contre, cette fic risque d'être totalement réécrite quand le film sera sorti en France. /espoir, quand tu nous tiens/ Parce que, en comparant plusieurs versions fansubbées, on arrive pas forcément au même point de vue, donc… **

**(je ne critique absolument pas le travail des fansubs, attention ! Mais on ne sait jamais…)**

**Walà. Merci z'encore ;) !**

**à bientôt !**

**Eolane.  
**


End file.
